Baby'nova
by P A S T E L XX Q U E E N
Summary: Murmurs have been flying around the Land of Aaa about a dangerous, newly discovered kingdom with a secret. A weapon, they say. Prince Gumball wants to keep everything hush-hush, and winds up pushing this "weapon" onto Marshall for safe-keeping. But it's more than the vamp bargained for. [Marshall Lee x OC]
1. Prologue (pt 1)

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in the Land of Aaa. Rather quiet, too, save for the laughter of happy citizens. But one person was not so happy this fine day. In the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball paced back and forth within his throne room, a stack of papers in his hands. He muttered things to himself, a mixture of reading what was written on said papers, and what he thought about it. He continued this routine for a good five minutes before he heard the candy citizens below erupt in cheers. Oh good, they must finally be here. He had sent Lord Monochromicorn to go fetch Fionna and Cake for him. He needed to have a discussion with them about what he had discovered, and what he needed them to do.

Like clockwork, in popped Fionna and Cake, looking as ready as they always do for a challenge. Fionna, who had her sword out, quickly put it back into her backpack. "Gum-" She was cut off by Cake exclaiming in sudden excitement. The cat shuffled over to a dessert buffet, no doubt baked by the Prince himself. She popped one of the elegant cupcakes in her mouth. "So spice." She complimented. Fionna wasn't amused. "Cake." She reprimanded. The cat grumbled to herself about how she wasn't able to enjoy anything, and found her place next to the human once again. Prince Gumball, who watched the exchange with small interest, was glad to finally have their attention. "Fionna, Cake! It's alright, have some more if you want." As always, no matter what was going on, Prince Gumball managed to be so polite. One had to admire that about him.

Cake seemed to take the invitation as she stretched out her body and grabbed a full dozen of the tasty treats. She handed one to Fionna, who happily ate it. Now that she had been assured that he wasn't in a bad mood. "So what's up?" She asked. This seemed to make the Prince's face sour just a little. But nonetheless, he spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Ah, about that. My scientists have been doing some research lately, and it seems there's another kingdom that I know nothing about." He told them. The two heroines exchanged looks. "Another kingdom?" Fionna questioned. She would've thought this was good news, but Gumball was treating it as if this was a very bad thing. Which is odd, even for him. He nodded. "Yes. But I don't know what creatures live there. All we know is that they age rapidly." He told them.

This caused Fionna and Cake to spark with interest. What could he possibly mean by that? "Rapidly aging...? So they die really fast?" The blonde wondered aloud. Cake shook her head. "Mm-mm-mm. That's donked up." She said, Fionna nodding her head in agreement. Prince Gumball kept a straight face. "I'm not sure." He admitted, glancing down at the papers again. How strange that such a species existed, and he never knew until now. "How did you even find out about this kingdom?" The human asked, becoming more and more excited as the conversation went on. She was all about exploring and discovering new things. Although he hadn't said why he had called them here yet, she had a pretty good idea of what it was. The Prince blinked. "Oh. Well we just built a very large telescope." Exchanged looks via Fionna and Cake.

"...Oh. Okay. So I guess you want us to explore it?" Fionna asked. To be honest, she had been expecting a better answer then a telescope. Gumball nodded. "Yes. Go see if you can find out what species they are. And if possible, bring back their leader." He said. Fionna felt her eyes shine with excitement. Finally, something fun to do. The Land of Aaa had been rather peaceful lately, so she hasn't had to do much. The more she stared at Prince Gumball, the more she felt like he wasn't telling her the whole story. But she just wanted to get started, so she let it slide. For now. "You got it." She told him, hopping onto Cake's back. Cake stretched her face up to Fionna. "Psst. Aren't you gonna tell him he's hot?" She whispered commandingly. A faint blush fell on Fionna's face. "What? No. Shut up." She whispered back. Didn't they already have this experience once before?

Cake didn't seem pleased, but she let the subject drop. "We'll be back." Fionna told the Prince, who in turn waved goodbye. "Be careful." He told them. Cake arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Lord Monochromicorn had made his way inside the room, and she was a little busy admiring him. Fionna noticed and tapped her head. "Hello?" She said, snapping the cat out of her daze. "Right, sorry. We'll play dinglehop later." She told the black stallion, and then they flew out the window. "You'll play what?" Fionna asked. "Noo..that's not for you." The cat said sternly. "Forget I asked."

~a~

Gumball must've had a super telescope if he was able to see this far away. Even with Cake stretched out a hundred feet long, it still took them all day to get here. The sun had already set. Perhaps they would have arrived a little earlier, hadn't Fionna stopped to help people in need about five times. Still, it took a long time to get to this kingdom regardless. And now that they were here, it was obvious that this place had been through some serious damage. What was once probably a wonderful kingdom was now dirty, and deserted. The structures were sturdy enough, considering most were still intact, but others were completely destroyed. Like they had been bombed. There was a small castle up on a hill, and it was one of the buildings that were intact. Maybe people did still live here?

Fionna slid off of Cake's back, her sword now back in her hand. Ready for some fighting if it came to it. "Glob, what happened?" The girl couldn't help but wonder. Cake reverted back to her small size, walking beside the blonde. "Looks like it's been abandoned. Maybe a war." The cat offered. Still, this place made her fur stand on end. And even though she had said deserted, she could feel hundreds of eyes watching her. "Maybe Gumball lost his marbles. I think we should leave." She added. Fionna shook her head. "We can't do that. We have to look around first." She told the cat. Reluctantly, the two of them searched the town, their guard up for any kind of attack. But surprisingly, there was nothing. No signs of life anywhere. At least, that's what they thought.

The last place they had to check was the kingdom. "Okay, after this we can go home." Fionna promised, leading the way. Just when they got close enough to open the door, they were attacked from all sides. Cake expanded her body, and the armor-clad warriors (helmets and all) flew back from the force. "Whoa!" Fionna exclaimed, jumping over Cake's body and sword-fighting with a warrior. She wound up punching the warrior in the face, and the helmet flew off, revealing the face of a pretty girl. Her skin color was a little off-kilter, but other than that she looked pretty...normal. But she didn't have time to observe her, because the warrior kneed Fionna in the gut, and then promptly kicked her away.

Cake gasped. "Fionna! RAWR!" She headbutted a warrior away, effectively knocking off the helmet. Another female. What was happening? Fionna picked up her sword just as another warrior came and attacked her. It took a few minutes to put the pieces together, but this was it. These were the villagers. How? Weren't they supposed to be rapidly aging? Shouldn't they be 80 now? Or dead? With so many of them attacking, Fionna really couldn't pinpoint what species they were. Which sucked, because that was the whole reason they were here.

Fionna was knocked over with the hilt of a sword, falling to the ground. A warrior raised her sword to the blonde, ready to smite her. Cake gasped again, stretching her body out and ready to smash the warrior. "No! Cake, don't! They're the civilians!" She called, lifting up her own sword and blocking the attack. Cake was stunned. "What?" The cat was promptly punched in the face. A hiss. "Why you..!" She expanded her body like a kite, making the warrior fly. Fionna swiped the legs out from under the warrior above her, causing her to fall. Just as she stood up, she felt her entire body float. Odd golden dust flew around her, and she was suddenly being dragged through the air by said dust.

The warrior on the floor laughed hard. And it was such a weird laugh; high and pitchy, but not annoying. It almost sounded like bells, or chimes. Not that it mattered. Fionna gasped. "Oh glob! They're magical?! CAKE!" She called. But the cat was already on it. The cat ran over to the warrior controlling the dust and slapped her with her tail. Then she stretched her body to catch the falling human. But even this wasn't enough. Now that the other warriors knew their weakness to their magic dust, they all began to use it. And soon, the two of them were floating in mid-air, weaponless, defenseless, with crazy warrior females with huge swords waiting to kill them. Fionna gasped, struggling against the tight hold.

"Son of a Bleeblop! What now?!"


	2. Prologue (pt 2)

Hard chuckles caught Fionna's attention. She looked up, and she had never felt as happy as she did at that moment. "MARSHALL!" The Vampire King floated above the scene, arms crossed as he stared down. What he was even doing here, she had no idea. But, beggars can't be choosers, so she let the question go. He took in his friends' distress and offered them a cold smirk in return. "Hey Fi." He greeted, offering her a lazy wave of acknowledgement. Fionna puffed out her cheek with an irritated grunt. "Can't you see we're in trouble?" She pushed, still struggling to free herself from her bonds. Marshall idly strummed his six-stringed non-bass electric axe guitar. He gazed towards the scene slowly, pretending he had not noticed at all.

"Mm. Oh. Yea. Your hams are getting beat." He said smoothly. He still made no moves to help, instead continuing to strum. Cake slapped one of the civilians with her tail. "Help us!" She hissed at the vampire, temporarily forgetting she was frightened of him. These words sparked his interest, and he gave them a teasing smile. "K." He lifted their hopes- "If ya beg." -and then he crushed them. Fionna blushed slightly. She would've punched him in the face, had she been able to move her arms. "Jerk." She chided, puffing out her cheeks again. "NEVER!" She managed to break free for a second, punch one in the face before she was over-powered again. It amused him, and he started to drift away. "Well, have fun." Glob. Fionna swallowed her pride (which she NEVER did) and looked up towards the vamp.

"Help...us." Even though she spoke through grit teeth, it was enough for him. He turned his body back towards the scene and laughed out. He easily transformed into his giant bat form, scaring the civilians below. They hissed towards him, and he gave one in return. There was such an evident dislike between the two species, that it caused Fionna to become confused. "Didn't know you hung out with Fay's." He commented before swooping down. But she didn't have time to ask what he meant, because she was soon in the middle of a scuffle between the two breeds. Eventually she was able to get free, so she grabbed her sword and quickly freed Cake. The cat wheezed, but nonetheless clung to the human. "Oh sweet babies, these girls are FIERCE." She said. Fionna had to agree. The only reason they were okay right now was because Marshall had shown up out of nowhere. "Let's get 'em, Cake."

With the added help, the three beat down the warrior females in two minutes flat. It was only thanks to Fionna's strict orders to NOT kill them, that they were still breathing. Because a few times, Marshall had the urge to just rip them apart. Which, while perhaps not too out of the ordinary, it still managed to shock her. She'd never seen Marshall so serious before. Speaking of, he was currently holding one of the females up by her neck, now back in normal form. He didn't squeeze, so she was still able to breathe. "Ha ha. Stupid Fay's." He taunted. This was immediately retorted with a growl and her spitting in his face. He snarled, tightening his grip. "Marshall. You called them Fay's. What is that?" She questioned, snapping him out of his rage. She had never heard of such a species before.

The warrior female looked offended, and glared at Fionna. "They don't seem to like that word." Cake added, narrowing her eyes. "Tch. Glob, guys. They're fairies." He answered. Cake and Fionna's eyes lit up in wonder. "Fairies?!" Fionna gasped. "That's so spice!" Cake chimed in. Marshall released a bitter chuckle. "What? You guys got poo brain? They're just moody creatures who take offense to anything. They're donk." He clarified. The fairy in his grasp growled at him. "Typical, coming from a filthy blood-sucker." She snapped. Fionna rubbed the back of her head. "Are...fairies and vampires enemies?" It sure felt like it. "Yup." They hissed in unison. "I thought it was werewolves." Cake chimed in. "Them too. But you can't trust anything that shimmers." Now that he mentioned it, the fairies did seem to have a certain glow to their skin. "Vampires are enemies to everyone." The fairy clarified.

"You smell like a human. I'm surprised you're near this vermin." She added, clear disgust in her tone. This caused Fionna to narrow her eyes. "Hey, watch it. He's my friend." She warned. She calmed herself down and thought about the mission at hand. "Where's your leader?" She demanded. The weak fairies on the ground hissed at her. "You can't have her." The one in Marshall's grasp snapped. He tightened his grip a bit more. "Don't think you have a choice here." He said. She gave a reluctant nod of her head. "Fine. Up there. That's where our princess is." She said, falling onto the floor as she was released.

Their gazes turned towards a small cabin resting on top of a hill. Unlike everything else in the town, it looked fairly decent. The chimney puffed out smoke, signalling that someone was inside. Behind the cabin was an enormous weeping willow. There was a beautiful golden tint around the entire area. "Ah. Guess that's where we're going." The Vamp King did not seem pleased. Fionna nodded, sheathing her weapon for the moment. "Yup." As they started walking, one of the fairies grabbed Marshall's leg. "If you harm her, we will not hesitate to destroy you." She warned. Marshall only smirked. "Hallow threats." The fairies on the ground rubbed their hands together and, using whatever was left of their magical powers, shrunk in size.

Cake's jaw fell open at how small they had gotten. "What. They shrink. WHAT." She couldn't comprehend it. For a long time now, she thought she was the only creature in Aaa that could do that. Guess not. But that wasn't all. They also grew see-through wings. They looked like fly wings, just bigger and pointed at the edges. "Oh my glob, wings too!" Fionna chimed in. Why was she even getting so excited. Perhaps because this was a new species she had only partially heard about through wandering traveler's. The fairies didn't stick around, and they soon disappeared within the town. "I guess that's why we didn't see anyone before." Fionna mumbled. Marshall yawned. "Whatevs. Let's go." Guess the King was now officially part of the exploration group. Fionna followed smoothly, Cake now hiding beneath her hat.

"This place is still creepy."


End file.
